Evolved
by ADeadMissionary
Summary: They thought that it couldn't get worse. They thought they had seen the true depths evil and cruelty. They were wrong. Part 2 of the Savage Series Character death, gore, and sketchy science fiction. Give it up for my editors: PantheraTigr, WarWolf47, and Sunny Lighter! You guys are the best. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. The Crimson Rain Disaster

_Present Day:_

In a deserted city street, the body of a rabbit was face down on the asphalt, clad in a set of digital camouflage fatigues and combat boots.

At first, she laid perfectly still. A breeze ruffled her short grey fur. One long ear twitched, then the other, followed by a little pink nose. She took in a deep breath, her fingers curled, and her face scrunched in discomfort. Finally, violet eyes fluttered open.

Judy Hopps stared blankly ahead for a few seconds, brain feeling fuzzy. All that greeted her sight was the road, and a few parked cars. _Where am I? What's that noise…?_

" _-meo, Foxtrot, Romeo! Retreat! We are overrun! All units fallback to Rally-Point Charlie! Repeat! General Order Romeo, Foxtrot, Romeo…!_ " a tinny voice said, frantic.

It took a moment, but the words began to register. The message triggered something:

 _The wind rushed through her fur as their truck raced down the road. Judy stood in the bed just behind the cab, both paws wrapped around her pistol's grip. Nick stood behind her, operating the mounted machine gun. Two wolves she wasn't familiar with sat on either side of her, ears alert and assault rifles at the ready. Captain Viverra, Corporal Paddins and Private Rayas took up the front seat._

 _The bunny had her ears up, trying to listen for any signs of movement. She was finding it a difficult task. The screaming coming from behind them was too much to ignore. By the time she heard the hoofbeats, it was too late._

" _Nick, one o'clock!" She shouted. The fox reacted instantly, and the wolf to Judy's right had to scramble out of the way as the vulpine gunner spun around and took aim at the enormous bull that thundered into view from a side street. The big gun barked twice, barrel flashing, and the top of the beast's skull disappeared in a pink mist. It was only momentum that kept it going, but that was enough. More than a ton of meat and bone slammed into the side of their transport, just above the front driver's side tire._

 _Judy's world blurred as she was thrown from her feet. No sooner had she hit the metal floor then she was thrown into the air. In her disorientation, it seemed like she flew forever. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was the black asphalt rising to meet her._

The memory cut through the fog clouding her brain, and she gasped. She immediately regretted the action, the entire left side of her rib cage flaring up in burning, stabbing pain. The bunny clutched her side, body curling as she choked back a scream.

Even as her body spasmed from the pain, her mind was racing. Years of experience, both as a cop and as a soldier, had trained her to ignore what was unimportant so she could focus on what was.

 _Nick! My squad! I have to find them!_

Still gasping from the pain, she shakily pushed herself off the ground. She sat back, legs folded beneath her, and listened for her companions.

" _...Order Romeo, Foxtrot, Romeo…_ " the tinny voice continued. Her ears twisted in the direction of the sound, and her head swiveled to follow. What she saw made her gasp, the pain in her side forgotten.

The gun truck lay on its side. Steam billowed from under the crumpled hood. Shattered glass spread out across the pavement. Nothing was moving.

The bunny tensed to spring to her feet, but her ribs throbbed in warning. Wincing, she stood slowly instead, legs shaky. Making her way forward, she focused her hearing on the wreck. She counted four familiar heartbeats. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth, but she paused when she realized that the two wolves weren't there.

A quick scan with her ears revealed one heartbeat nearby. She turned towards it, and the sight that greeted her made her blood run cold. One of the wolves was _embedded_ in a sedan's back windshield. She took off towards him. Her pace increased when she realized that she could see blood running down the side of the car. Just as she made it to him, Judy paused as she realized something. Leaning up on her toes, she stretched up as far as she could. Even as her ribs screamed in protest, she managed to press a paw to the side of his neck. It just confirmed what she already knew. The heartbeat she heard wasn't his, because this wolf didn't have one.

Sinking back to her heels, she looked up at where the soldier's head hung above her. The edge of the window was embedded in the back of his neck, just below his helmet. The unlucky dog was dead on impact.

Judy closed her eyes, fighting back tears. The shock of seeing death had long since worn away, but the sadness still lingered. But, just like pain, sadness was something you had to learn to ignore while in the field. She pressed one paw to her aching ribs and wiped her eyes with the other. Time to work.

The bunny listened for the heartbeat again. When she found it, she opened her eyes, forced her eyes away from the canid corpse, and walked around the car. On the other side was the surviving wolf soldier, sprawled on his back across the sidewalk, helmet askew. His rifle was on the ground just over his shoulder, still attached by a strap caught under his armpit. Judy walked up to him, but, just before she could prod him with the toe of her boot, someone called out.

" _Carrots! Carrots, where are you!?_ " A familiar voice frantically yelled. Judy's ears sprang up as she turned to where the shout came from.

"Nick! I'm alright! I need an assist!" She called back. When something rustled behind her, she spun to face it. The wolf was sitting up, apparently disturbed by her shouting. He looked around for a second, blinking uncomprehendingly at his surroundings. Judy reached out and grabbed the stunned soldier's shoulder. His head swung towards her, but he just blinked at her, too. Knowing time was of the essence, the bunny impatiently shook his shoulder.

"Status report, soldier! Are you mobile!?" she barked at him. The wolf jumped, his eyes visibly sharpening as his training took hold.

"Uh-, Yes-yes, ma'am! I am action ready!" he started slowly, but his voice got louder and more enthusiastic as he finished. Judy gave him a sharp nod.

"Then saddle up!" she commanded. The wolf scrambled to obey, only to nearly fall on his face when one of his arms simply failed to hold his weight. Judy reflexively tried to catch him, only to be cruelly reminded that she was in no condition to do so. The dull throb in her chest instantly escalated to a fierce, stabbing pain. It felt like her ribs were made of jagged glass instead of smooth bone. The bunny fell to her knees next to the wolf, both of them gasping in pain.

This was the scene that greeted Nick as he ran up, assault rifle at the ready. The fox looked a little worse for wear. The left side of his face was a mess, eye blackened and fur matted with blood that oozed from a gash on his cheek. Letting the rifle hang at his side from its strap, he kneeled next to Judy, pointed ears pulled back as he watched the rabbit clutch her side. A keen examination of her side revealed no blood, so that left…

"Bruised or broken?" he asked quietly, concern coloring his voice.

"Broken! I think…" the bunny gasped out, confirming the fox's fear. Nick looked up as the wolf got shakily to his feet, left paw clutching his right shoulder. A quick scan of his nametag revealed the soldier's name.

"Geri, head back to the…" Nick trailed off as the wolf suddenly bolted. The fox stared after the other canine, only to watch as he approached the still form of the other wolf.

"Franky?" Geri called out, voice fearful. He reached out his good arm, gave a still-warm shoulder a little shake, broken glass crunching faintly. " _Franky? Franky!?_ "

Nick forced his eyes away, throat tight. He looked to Judy instead. Her expressive violet eyes were focused on the ground, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Nick new for a fact that however how bad they hurt him, the wolf's plaintive cries were a thousand times worse for her. No matter how tough a front she put on, deep down she was still a very sensitive, empathetic soul.

A sense of urgency swept over Nick. He realised suddenly that they had tarried too long. Gently, he wrapped an arm Judy's thighs and picked her up, holding her to his chest with one arm like one would a child. She reflexively fisted both paws in his shirt for balance. The glare she shot him was also reflexive, as she _hated_ to be carried. The look was replaced with a wince not even a second later, mostly due to her throbbing ribs. She dropped one paw down to cradle her side and ignored her embarrassment to focus on her breathing. Being carried, at least, would jostle her ribs less than if she walked herself.

Nick walked up behind the grieving wolf. He had to reach up to grab the taller wolf's shoulder. Geri jumped at the contact. Bloodshot brown eyes looked down at them from under wilted ears. Nick stared back, green eyes steady.

"Grab his tags. We have to go," he said.

"I can't-" Geri hesitated, but Nick didn't. He squeezed the wolf's shoulder.

"You can't help him anymore, but _you_ can tell his family. It's up to _you_ to let them know what happened. Grab his tags. Let's go," he said, firmer than before. For a second, all Geri could do was stare at the fox. Then, he turned back to the corpse that used to be his friend. He grabbed the tags from where they rested on the lifeless chest. The wolf paused, eyes locked on the face of his dead friend. Then, with a tug, the chain broke and the tags came away in his paw.

Nick, still carrying Judy, had already taken off by the time Geri turned away, and the wolf had to jog to catch up. They quickly approached the overturned truck, where three soldiers were standing in a group just outside the field of broken glass that used to be a windshield.

Private Rayas, a seven foot tall zebra, was leaning on Corporal Paddins, a five foot tall brown bear. The height difference made it look comical, with the tips of Paddins short, fuzzy ears not quite reaching past Rayas' shoulder. From the way the zebra's leg was held tenderly off the ground, they probably didn't have a choice.

"-got injured here, I need evac!" Captain Viverra was standing next to them, shouting into a radio sized for her small paws.

" _That's a negatory, captain, all ground vehicles are involved in civilian evacuation procedures,_ " replied the operator. It was a different voice from the one that still blared from the truck radio, deeper and calmer.

"Well, what about air!? There's got to be a bird _somewhere!_ " She spat back.

" _All air vehicles are occupied. You are advised to travel to Rally-Point Charlie on foot._ " The response only seemed to enrage Viverra more.

"Son of a flea-bitten _whore,_ " cursed the civet, dark fur bristled. She held the radio away and glared at it, as though she were willing it to burst into flame from the heat of her gaze alone. When that didn't work, she brought it back to her mouth and thumbed the switch. "Copy, Base. Viverra, out!"

" _Base, out. Godspeed, captain._ " Said captain just rolled her eyes and clipped the radio to her belt. Nick, with Judy still pressed to his chest, had led Geri to stand by Paddins and Rayas. The now undistracted Viverra's head turned to the fox like a turret.

"Wilde! 'Bout time! Where's-" she cut herself off as she spotted the broken chain dangling out of Geri's paw. A slight tightening in her brow was the only clue that showed she understood. "Status report." She commanded instead. Nick took the few steps to stand before her, free arm straight down at his side.

"Ma'am, Private Hopps has injured ribs. Private Geri: injured shoulder. I am at full capacity," he said, loud and clear.

"Where's the other wolf?" Everyone turned to stare at Rayas, who wilted under the weight of their combined gazes.

"He's gone," Nick said simply. Behind him, Geri cast his eyes to the ground, ears wilted, tail limp. The forlorn wolf was the very image of the 'Kicked Puppy', and the sight of him made Rayas wince.

"Sorry," the zebra said lamely.

"If we're _done talking,_ it's time to move out," Captain Viverra declared. The command brought all eyes back to the civet. "Wilde, you're in the lead. Paddins will take Hopps. Geri and Paddins will support Rayas in the middle. I'll bring up the rear. Clear!?" She glared at the fox, wolf, and bear as they were mentioned, making sure they each understood their role in turn. The fox had other ideas.

"Ma'am, respectfully, I should bring up the rear. The enemy is coming from behind, and I am the best shot. I have the best chance for holding them off, and for preserving ammo," Nick explained quickly, knowing that he only had one chance to make his case to the infamously short tempered Captain Viverra before she blew her top. Indeed, the civet's eyes flashed as she stepped toward the the fox, the anger on her face making her look just a step short of savage, and a short step at that. The officer reached up and fisted her paw in the fox's collar, dragging him down so they were nose to nose.

" _Carry out your orders, soldier,_ " she said, voice venomous. She didn't bother with an ultimatum, her glare was threat enough. No time for a reply was given before she shoved Nick away, turned, and stalked off. Judy gasped, her ribs jostled by the sudden movement. Nick grit his teeth as he watched the civet's back.

"Yes, sir!" It sounded like a curse. He turned stiffly and walked to Paddins, while Geri took up his place on the zebra's other side. Despite being short for a brown bear, Paddins still had two hundred pounds on Nick and Judy combined. The bunny fit into the crook of his arm like an infant. While they made the transfer, Nick looked into the bear's brown eyes.

"Careful, Fozzie. You're carrying my hopes and dreams," the fox said with a smirk, both playful and completely serious in that way that was unique to him. The corporal just smiled back.

"Don't worry, Wilde. You know me," he replied. Nick _did_ know him, and it reassured him tremendously. Judy rolled her eyes from her place tucked into the bear's side.

 _Men._

No sooner did the disparaging thought cross her mind, then a distant sound made her ears twitch. The rabbit instantly focused her incredible hearing on the noise: a pounding heart, four paws slapping the pavement, and a bestial snarl. When she looked at Nick, she found he was already watching her. Their eyes met, and nothing else was necessary.

" _Incoming!_ " the fox shouted. He jumped to the side and swept his arm out, pointing down the road with an extended paw. "Go, go, go!" Paddins and Geri leant forward and took off. They were soon going at an impressive speed, in spite of having to drag the hobbled Rayas along. Nick hustled along behind them, ears trim and erect, rifle held at the ready. He glanced over his shoulder frequently, constantly checking the road behind them. Soon, Viverra was running right beside him, pistol hanging in a two pawed grip.

"Why aren't you in position?" It was alarming how _loud_ the captain could be when quiet. Even though her voice didn't rise over a conversational level, it felt like she had shouted in his ear. Under normal circumstances, Nick might have been intimidated. These were far from normal circumstances.

"Ma'am, this is the best place to cover the squad," he explained succinctly. He didn't so much as glance in the civet's direction, instead keeping his eyes either on the soldiers ahead or the road behind. Viverra's glare didn't let up. If anything, it intensified.

"I told you to head the group," she yelled again, quietly.

"I know," was Nick's flippant response, still without a glance in her direction. The captain's face darkened at the show of defiance.

"Listen here, you _insubordinate_ piece of-" the beginning of a truly _withering_ tirade was cut off by an even _more_ withering glare from Nick.

"No, _you_ listen!" He barked, green eyes aflame. " _I'm_ the best shot! Maybe the only soldier on record with a _one hundred percent_ accuracy rating! I am the best soldier for this position, and your _tender ego_ won't change that!" The fox's vitriolic tirade shocked Viverra into silence. For all of three seconds.

"I'll have you _court-martialed_." Her dark tone and darker glare made it clear that no part of that statement was made in jest. Nick glared right back.

"Any price for the lives of my fellow soldiers. If you were _half_ the officer you pretend to be, I wouldn't have to explain that," he said, voice soft and sharp. The fox's eyes flicked from the civet to the road behind them. Viverra's response was cut off before it could form when the fox raised his rifle, and, without breaking his stride, or even slowing down, made a single shot.

The sudden noise spooked Geri. The wolf tried to look over his shoulder, which slowed his pace considerably, nearly dragging the group to a halt.

"Keep moving!" Paddins and Nick barked almost in unison. The wolf turned his head forward and resumed his previous pace.

Viverra looked over her shoulder, trying to spot what the mutinous fox had shot at. To her consternation, she spotted a collapsed mound of wet, sandy fur just a few yards past the crashed gun truck, now nearly three blocks away. She was disgusted to realize that the smug fox had downed an aggressor from over three hundred meters away, with one shot, while running, and with little-to-no time spent on aiming. It was a kind of shot _she_ would have difficulty with, and he made it look _easy_. _Casual,_ even.

 _Bastard fox._

They made it two more blocks before another animal appeared. A tiger leapt onto the overturned truck, fur clumped and tangled with moisture, face and paws smeared with blood. Unnatural crimson eyes with barely visible slit pupils tracked the fleeing soldiers with terrible intent. The beast opened its bloody maw, a gruesome snarl on curled lips. Then the back of its head exploded.

Nick lowered his rifle and watched the afflicted feline collapse bonelessly onto the pavement. He ignored Viverra's hateful glare to cast a look at the backs of the three soldiers jogging ahead of him. Shoulders shifted uneasily and ears pinned back as that feeling from before returned, the one that said they were taking too long. He looked back just as three more wet-furred, red eyed mammals came sprinting around the truck. He raised his rifle again, putting each one down with a well placed shot to the head.

Then, to his horror, dozens more came. They ranged in size from weasels to big cats. Then the gun truck was smashed aside, revealing many more large mammals, ranging from rhinos to bison to bears, with smaller animals like sheep and wolves running around their feet. It was a full on stampede of maddened, red eyed animals.

The sight of it was so shocking that Viverra missed a step. Fumbling over her own feet, the civet would have face planted if Nick hadn't reached out a paw and gripped the back of her shirt, catching her and placing her back on her feet. The save only made the officer glare harder.

Nick payed absolutely zero mind to the glower thrown his way. Instead, he was desperately looking around at his surroundings, trying to spot something, anything that they could use for cover. A distinctive skyscraper just ahead caught his eye, one that gradually twisted as it rose up, only to reverse direction halfway to the top, making it look like each corner was a chevron. Something sparked in his memory, and the fox poured on a little speed. He quickly pulled up next to Paddins.

"Follow me to cover!" He yelled at the bear. Brown eyes flicked down, then forward again.

"Copy!" the corporal yelled back.

" _Negative!_ " Viverra was running just behind Nick now. "We have been ordered to the rally point! Keep going!" she shouted. The fox looked over his shoulder at the civet, then up at Paddins again. Brown eyes flicked down to meet Nick's, and trust built over six months of service won out over fear of authority.

"I said 'copy', Wilde," he said, just loud enough to be heard. The fox nodded, gratitude written plainly on his face.

Nick's gaze fell to the rabbit tucked into the crook of the bear's arm. Judy gazed back. Green eyes met violet, and, just for an instant, the world was nothing but emeralds and amethysts. All of their fear, all of their hope, all of their love passed between them. A world only they knew. Then the moment passed, and cold, hard reality settled in.

Tearing his eyes away, Nick looked forward and sprinted ahead. At the next intersection he turned right, leading the group, including a cursing Viverra, down the street towards a parking ramp set into the side of the twisted skyscraper. There was a moment of terror when everyone realized the security gate was lowered. Nick threw out a paw before anyone could panic, putting all attention on him.

"I know the code!" reassured the fox. He hurried to a keypad set into the wall on the right side. He lifted the cover and pressed four buttons, muttering to himself as he did. "Two, nine, six, nine…" There came a negative sounding buzz, and the indicator light flashed red. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Wilde! I thought you said-" began Viverra, only to get cut off by a frantic Nick.

"I know, I know!" he shouted. He tried the keypad again. "Two, six, six, nine…" He thumbed the numbers as he spoke. Again, the buzz and the red light.

"That's it! We have to move!" shouted the irate captain. Nick put out a paw, temporarily halting the group.

"No! No, I know it!" He turned back to the keypad again, desperately clutching both sides of the little box with his paws, jabbing the buttons with his thumbs. "Two, nine, nine, six…" This time, there was a positive little chime and the indicator light flashed green. The security gate started to rise.

It took everything Nick had to not crow in delight. Instead, he frantically waved the group in.

"C'mon, let's go!" he shouted. The noise of the approaching stampede was becoming alarmingly loud, and the glass panels in the buildings around them were visibly shaking. Paddins, Rayas, and Geri broke apart so they could crawl under the still rising gate, followed by Viverra. Nick punched in the code again, and the metal curtain reversed direction.

The fox slipped under the gate, then stood on the other side, anxiously watching the closing gap as the bear, zebra, and wolf once again linked up. The trio, plus Judy, were soon hustling across the parking lot towards the elevator.

No sooner had the gate hit the ground then something crashed into it. Nick and Viverra flinched back, weapons raised. The metal curtain rattled and shook as first one, then two, then a few more, and so on until dozens of mad animals were clawing and gnawing at the metal links. The gate began to give way under the weight of dozens of madly thrashing bodies. Nick and Viverra, for once of the same mind, turned and fled after their comrades.

The four animals in question were waiting anxiously in front of the elevator, hoping against hope that they wouldn't be forced to flee up the stairs while being chased by demented animals. The elevator chimed, and almost at the same moment a crashing sound from behind signaled the end of the security gate. The three males all turned to look over their shoulders at the noise. Even Judy leaned out of her place tucked into Paddins' chest for an anxious glance, in spite of the pain in her chest. They all spotted Nick as he came sprinting across the garage, Viverra right behind.

"Floor five-five, _now!_ " the fox screamed. The waiting soldiers did not need to be told twice, and immediately piled into the elevator. Geri managed to hit the button for the fifty-fifth floor just as the straggling soldiers bolted into the car. The two small soldiers had so much momentum going they just barely managed not to crash into the three much larger mammals, who took up the entire back half of the metal box. Nick and Viverra both spun, weapons raised. Some of the faster afflicted animals had already crossed the garage, and were only a few yards away when the pair opened fire.

A weasel, a leopard, a white tailed deer, a pronghorn, and a brown hare fell to Nick's machine like precision with his rifle. With two shots from her pistol, Viverra managed to down a dhole. The metal doors slid shut. All of the soldiers tensed as something immediately slammed into the closed portal, the sound of scrabbling claws and savage _screaming_ rapidly fading away as the elevator began its ascent.

For a long few moments, everything was silent.

"Jesus _Capybara,_ what the _fuck_ is happening!?" Geri exclaimed, shattering the charged silence. The unexpected noise startled everyone, making them all jump. Judy gasped as Paddins accidentally jostled her. Nick's ear immediately turned in her direction, the rest of his body following immediately after. Paddins spotted the movement and knew immediately what the fox was after. The corporal released Rayas so he could kneel, and the bear and the fox began to check on the rabbit, though the doe would insist they were just fussing. That left Rayas and Viverra to glare at Geri. The wolf looked entirely unrepentant. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid! It's a legitimate question: WHAT. _THE FUCK._ IS HAPPENING!?" cried the wolf. Viverra opened her mouth for a retort, but Rayas beat her to it.

"What, you don't watch scary movies? Night of the Living Dingos, Ewe of the Dead, 28 Does Later? Any of this ringing a bell?" the zebra pushed himself away from the wolf, only to slump against the back wall of the elevator car. Geri spun to face him.

"No! _Hell! No!_ You are _not_ telling me we are in some kind of _zombie apocalypse!_ " exclaimed the wolf. Rayas rolled his eyes, then looked right into his fellow soldier's face.

"Geri, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying."


	2. First Day on the Job, pt 1

_Six months before the Crimson Rain Disaster:_

"Sweet cheese and _crackers._ "

"I think what you meant to say is, 'Oh, Shit'."

With the ink still drying on General Wolfdun's papers, Nick and Judy were dragged off to be prepared for their first mission. They were lead to the supply depot and rapidly outfitted with everything they would need for a single mission, with reassurances that they would receive the rest of their supplies when they returned.

Admittedly, the pair puffed up a little. With their new helmets, rifles and vests, they looked like real soldiers. With that came a somewhat unexpected confidence boost. It shouldn't have been, as both were familiar with what wearing a uniform could do for a mammal's morale.

So, it was with a surprising amount of spunk that they went to meet their new commanding officer. Then they were shown into a tent, and all of that warm assurance turned to icy terror. Why? Because they already knew the civet standing at the desk.

Captain Viverra stood across from them, having been the one to suggest an alternative for Judy's less than profane exclamation. Now, the officer glared at them like one would a particularly hateful math problem, face twisted in angry confusion.

"Why the _hell_ would General Wolfdun ask me to waste my time on you…" Words seemed to fail her as she searched for an appropriately demeaning insult. "... _rodents?_ " Judy, of course, took exception on her partner's behalf.

"Nick is _not-_ " The rabbit cut herself off when she felt a large, familiar paw clamp down on her shoulder. She turned her head up to look at Nick, who gave her cool glance in return. The message was clear: _Not the time._ The bunny looked away, a little annoyed at being silenced, and even more annoyed that Nick was right to do it. Now that he knew that Judy's lack of prudence wasn't going to get them in trouble, the fox turned back to Viverra.

"Ma'am, we-"

" _Captain. Viverra,_ " the civet interrupted. If she had announced her intention to brutally murder the both of them, she could not have packed more menace into the statement.

"Captain Viverra," Nick corrected himself easily, not at all intimidated by his superior's dark tone. "We have skills that could be invaluable to you," he said, confidence somewhat restored. He had hustled Viverra before, he could do it again. It would just take some pandering. The civet raised a brow.

"That right? What skills could _slime_ like you have?" she asked, disbelieving. Judy opened her mouth, but Nick beat her to it.

"I can hit any target with any projectile, while Hopps here is a walking, talking radar dish. Put her near a building, and she can tell you how many mammals are inside of it, as well as their locations, _and_ whatever they're saying," he said, oozing confidence on Judy's behalf. The rabbit cast a surprised glance in the fox's direction, then looked back to Viverra. The bunny tried to look confident, but the tenseness in her shoulders and slight droop in her ears betrayed her nervousness. She had only ever tracked a single mammal at a time, and she had never tried to count all of the mammals in a building before, much less mapped them all out. Viverra didn't look impressed.

"Did a bison just take a dump in my ear? Because that sounded like a lot of _bullshit_ to me." The civet's tone, and her glare, made it clear that she wasn't joking, as much as she was insulting them. Nick kept talking, mostly because he still didn't entirely trust Judy to not say something that would piss their new CO off. He hadn't forgotten the terror of being held over the icy watering hole of death because the gungho rabbit had mouthed off to an already angry Mr. Big.

"If you require proof, a brand new obstacle course just went up at the Track. We could show you-" Nick's proposal was cut off by a scoff from Viverra.

"We don't have time for some half-baked demonstration. Fox that you are, you'd probably just cheat anyway," a hard swat from Nick's tail was the only thing that kept Judy quiet. "General Wolfdun wants you scrubs on the next mission into the Quarantine Zones. If you're as _talented_ as you say, you shouldn't have any trouble clearing a few buildings of savages and tightening the perimeter. Although," she favored them with a smile that was made of equal parts cruelty and joy, "it's my fondest hope you two get mauled. Welcome to November Company. Now, _get_ _the fuck out._ "

* * *

From Viverra's tent they were escorted to meet the lieutenant in charge of their assigned platoon. The officer turned out to be a supremely uninterested Moose named Antlerson (Judy wondered if he was some distant relation to Bucky and Pronk), who assigned them to a squad without so much as a glance in their direction. They were then directed to a small fleet of military trucks.

They found about two dozen mammals hard at work making final checks, making sure each vehicle was fully stocked and prepared for the mission ahead. After asking around, they found the sergeant who would serve in the chain of command directly over them.

"Welcome to 3rd Squad!" Sergeant Hoofwell was a donkey whose extremely short hair was almost as red as Nick's fur, with a creamy streak similar to the fox's running down his throat into his shirt. He had an easy smile, and tended towards gesture. Hoof tipped fingers clacked as he swung his arms around, talking as he led the duo towards their assigned vehicle. "Usually I'd be the one showing you the ropes, but with all this prep, I just don't have the time! Don't worry, the corporal is a fine soldier, and you can count on him. Here he is!" with an exaggerated wave of his arm, he indicated a particular transport, then turned away.

Nick and Judy made it exactly three steps before a shout made them jump and turn their heads towards the noise.

"JAY _ZUS_! Is that Private Swinefield I see, on his ass again!?" Apparently Hoofwell had found an unproductive soldier.

"Aw! C'mon, Sarge! I finished my checklist!" whined the young boar.

"Oh, well! Guess that means you're just _done for the day_! Not like there aren't a _dozen more trucks-_ " The sergeant continued his tirade, a glare on his face that could peel paint off a wall, completely different from the friendly mammal that had guided them just a few moments before.

Judy watched the tongue lashing with concern, while Nick smirked with amusement. With a nudge from his elbow, he got the rabbit's attention. When the bunny turned to look up at him, the fox tilted his toward their designated vehicle.

"C'mon, Carrots. We better get a move on, or we might be next," he said. The thought made Judy grimace.

"Yeah, we better go!" agreed the bunny. The pair resumed their trek. As they approached, the duo looked over the transport with interest. It was one of those boxy 'All-Terrain Light Trucks' that most big militaries used. This one had a three foot diameter portal in the roof, the kind that could mount heavy machine guns and light artillery, though the mount currently stood empty.

There was someone in the front seat, checking something under the dash. Probably. The only thing that could actually be seen was a bobbing crest of stiff black hairs. Judy came to a stop next to the driver's door, Nick right behind her. The bunny cleared her throat. When that failed to get any reaction, she tried another method.

"Excuse me! We're looking for the corporal in charge of this vehicle!" Judy called out. The crest visibly jerked, then rose up. An equine head was revealed, covered in black and white stripes. The zebra leaned out of the window and glared around, searching for the source of the noise. A red furred ear twitched, the minuscule movement drew the soldier's eye downwards. Judy smiled as she made eye contact. "Hey there! Like I said, we're looking for-"

"Yeah, you said that. What do you need the corporal for?" The zebra interrupted, expression flat. The interruption annoyed Judy, but she easily suppressed the urge to scowl. Years of living in a big city with many condescending or just plain rude mammals had given her lots of practice.

"We've been assigned to his team," she said, still smiling. The zebra lifted a lazy brow.

"Says who?" the still unnamed soldier asked. The question caught Judy off guard.

 _Is this guy for_ real _? Why would I make this up?_

"Uh, Sergeant Hoofwell assigned us here," she explained slowly, a little confused. The bunny glanced over her shoulder at her companion, looking to the fox for support. She scowled at him when she realized he was already watching her, smirking slyly, one brow lofted in amusement.

 _Ugh, why does he do that?_

The truth was, Judy knew _exactly_ why Nick watched her during these annoying conversations. It was because he thought she was cute when she was mad. The thought used to piss her off, it still did, but now she was secretly a little pleased. She'd still give him hell for it later, though. Can't let him know she knew, after all! The bunny turned back to the zebra just in time to catch his next question.

"Who assigned you to Sergeant Hoofwell?" the zebra asked boredly. One of Judy's eyebrows twitched as she felt her patience running thin.

"Lieutenant Antlerson," she said shortly.

"Who assigned-" the bored zebra's next question was interrupted by an impatient bunny.

"Captain Viverra! Listen, are you going to-" Judy's own question was also interrupted, though this time by a third party.

"Rayas! You giving people a hard time again?" the question came from their left. Judy, Nick, and the now named Rayas all twisted their necks to spot the owner of the voice. It was a short brown bear. The zebra, Rayas, rolled his eyes as the other soldier walked up.

"Of _course_. God forbid _I_ do anything that could be considered a credit to _you,_ " was the snarky reply. The bear glared at the zebra.

"Do I need to get Hoofwell to explain how there's only enough room for one _complete ass_ in this squad? Again?" he questioned. The zebra just rolled his eyes and turned away. He ducked down and resumed whatever task he had been performing before he was interrupted, apparently done with the conversation. The bear shook his head, before turning to his guests. He put on a friendly smile.

"Sorry about that, just ignore him. How can I help you…?" he trailed off as he took in the surprised looks he was getting from the rabbit and the fox. His own eyes widened as recognition finally kicked in. "...Officer Hopps? Officer Wilde?" he asked, incredulous.

"Corporal Paddins? _You're_ the corporal in charge of this vehicle?" Judy asked back, only slightly less surprised than the bear.

"Yes, I am. I didn't know you two were in the service! Why didn't you say so?" the eager question made Judy shift uncomfortably, not sure how to answer. Nick decided to step in, finally.

"That would be because we weren't. In the service, that is. We got in some trouble we can't talk about, and it was either join the military or get thrown in a hole. So, here we are!" the fox explained, easy going smile firmly in place. The explanation visibly confused the bear, who furrowed his brows and frowned.

"That's impossible. Even if you were pressed into service, you would still have to go to basic training. That takes three months, minimum. It's only been a week since I saw you!" Paddins' disbelief made Judy shift some more, but Nick met it with all of his usual nonchalance.

"We were cops, remember? We had something that was useful to the Zootopia Disaster Response, so they called the training we got from the police academy 'good enough' and shipped us out," the fox explained. Paddins looked mollified.

"Okay… That makes sense, I guess. I'll still need to talk to Sarge, though," he said. Nick just nodded sagely.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to get in trouble over any crossed wires. In fact, he's right over there," the fox said, raising one arm and pointing. Paddins head swiveled to follow the fox's directions. He grimaced as he laid eyes on the irate donkey, who was still tearing strips off the hapless pig private. He turned back to the fox, face set in an embarrassed smile.

"Maybe in a few minutes?" the bear suggested. Nick just nodded.

"If you're sure," he said with an understanding lilt to his voice, like he was letting the bear get away with something. A silence fell over the three mammals, born of a lack of anything to say. While not awkward, per se, it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"What's this 'useful thing' you were talking about?" Rayas brought himself back into the conversation, once again sticking his head out of the driver's window. After a surprised glance up at the zebra, Nick took a second to consider the question.

"Well, the short answer is eyes and ears," he said. The answer had Paddins and Rayas both raising their eyebrows.

"Eyes and ears?" Parroted the zebra. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Nick, with Judy's help, began to explain.

* * *

Paddins did eventually talk to Sergeant Hoofwell. After confirming the duo's unusual story (the parts they were allowed to share) the brown bear welcomed them to Fireteam Charlie with a reasonable level of enthusiasm.

Twenty minutes later, the call went out to saddle up, and all of the soldiers piled into their respective vehicles.

Paddins ordered Rayas to drive, which gave the bear about an hour to fill in the newest members of his team on what he expected of them. They hit a snag almost immediately.

"...now, if an R.F.R goes out, you better get the hell out of there. I just got this team, and I'll be damned if anyone goes home in a pine box because you were stupid!" The bear glared at them from over the back of the passenger's seat. It was a familiar cue, and both mammals replied automatically.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison. Paddins' glare let up immediately, pleased with their response.

"Good, now, uh…" The soldier petered off as he noticed Judy had raised her paw to shoulder height and given it a little shake, sort of like a cross between a 'stop' signal and a school child raising their paw for attention. "Yes, Private Hopps?"

"Uh, sir, what's an 'R.F.R.'?" The question seemed to shock the bear. Both of his eyebrows jumped up, and he stared at the bunny with something akin to horror.

"What's… An 'R.F.R.'...?" he parroted, incredulous. His gaze snapped to Nick, who tensed under the sudden attention. "I thought you said you were combat ready!?"

"Well, actually, _I_ said _they_ said 'good enough'. I mean, we have all of the _physical_ training a soldier needs. We just don't, yunno, know all the lingo. Yet," the fox explained, trying to smooth over their shortcomings. Seeing that his CO looked on the verge of a stroke, the fox decided that maybe a little more reassurance was necessary. "We're fast learners."

The last statement seemed to hurt more than help. The bear faced forward and slumped down in his seat, mumbling to himself. He stared at his lap, eyes wide.

"Fast… learners?" His shocked muttering was apparently too much for Rayas.

"HA! I knew it! What did I tell you!? Didn't I tell you? I _told_ you!" The zebra's gleeful shouts snapped Paddins out of his funk. The bear glared at his subordinate, teeth showing in a bitter grimace.

"Shut up, you Rorschach wannabe!" The lame insult just made the zebra cackle louder. Paddins rolled his eyes and huffed. For the next minute or so, the bear sulked, the fox grimaced, the rabbit worried, and the only sound was Rayas' mocking laughter.

"Uh, Corporal, what does he mean by that? What did he tell you?" Judy, ever the brave soul, spoke up first. Paddins let out a sigh, glared at the still chuckling Rayas, then turned to face her over the back of his seat.

"Captain Viverra is out to get me," was the bear's simple, though confusing, answer. Judy shot Nick a perplexed look, one which he returned, then looked back to her CO.

"Why would she be out to get you?" She asked, voice equal parts concern and curiosity. The bear's face rapidly moved through two or three emotions too quickly to track. It settled on the border of apathy and annoyance. He regarded Judy coolly for moment.

"About a week ago…" Paddins began, and a bad feeling immediately fell into the bunny's stomach. "This _thing_ happened. I wasn't supposed to talk about _the thing._ Then two friendly, respectful cops came along," At this point, Judy figured she knew what was coming next. If her helmet wasn't already pressing her ears down, they would have wilted. The bunny reached over one shoulder and began fiddling with one of the velvety tips anxiously. "Asking about _the thing._ Then, I talked about _the thing. Well_ , Captain Viverra wasn't happy about that. Pulled me off my next duty roster so I could participate in some _disciplinary exercises._ " The emphasis on those last two words made Judy wince. " _That_ was a fun sixteen hours." Cue a second, more powerful, wince. Still, the bear continued, "The next day, I'm pulled from the team I have been proud to be a part of for _two years,_ " Judy sunk her face into her free paw, no longer able to look the corporal in the eye. At this point, the bear's vaguely hostile stare became an outright scowl. Since the rabbit was no longer capable of receiving it, it was turned on the fox, instead. Nick just gazed steadily back, sympathetic but firm.

"I _thought_ it was going to be okay. Having my own team is actually good for my career, _if_ I can prove I can handle it. But, do I get three halfway competent subordinates? _No._ I get this _asshole,_ " Paddins shot Rayas a dark look, which only made the zebra chuckle. Nick stoically weathered the bear's glare when it was turned back to him. "And two soldiers so _raw_ they don't even know what an R.F.R. is! Literally the first thing they teach you in Basic, by the way. So, yeah, Viverra is shafting me. I am, officially, _shafted._ " Paddins finally fell silent. Not that the tense silence that permeated the cab afterwards was any better.

Eventually, Judy raised her head from her paw. The movement attracted Nick's attention. The two of them locked gazes. Judy flicked her eyes towards their miffed CO, then back to Nick. The fox tilted his head towards the bear, flicked an ear and raised a brow. The bunny gave a single shallow dip of her head. Nick closed his eyes, let out a silent breath, then turned back to Paddins. The bear in question was glancing between the two of them suspiciously, knowing that some silent communication had just taken place and irritated that he didn't know what it was.

"Corporal Paddins, I understand that, from your point of view, it looks like you've been shafted. I think you're wrong." The fox raised a paw, cutting off the bear's retort before it could form. "Sir, please let me finish. _I think_ you have been given a _golden opportunity._ "

"How do you figure?" the corporal cut in, irate.

"What is the highest test of a soldier? Is it not to achieve success in the face of adversity?" Nick's question seemed to reach Paddins. While his face was still set in a glare, his brow relaxed just a little, and his lips twisted into a contemplative frown. "You have been given a problematic team, especially for someone who's never led before. However, my partner and I are both trained police. If you work with us, we can be excellent additions to your team. We have an hour. All you need to do is teach us what we need to know to get through one mission. That can't be too hard, can it?" The fox's little pitch seemed to put a dent in Paddins' foul mood. The bear's gaze drifted from Nick, to Judy. The rabbit gave him an encouraging smile. It seemed to do the trick. The sour look on his face finally disappeared, replaced by a neutral one. He turned back to Nick, but then his face changed again.

"There's so much to cover, though…" the bear said. He looked so lost, and it was in that moment that Nick realised the soldier was probably younger than Judy. The fox put on his best helpful smile.

"Just start at the beginning. Why don't you tell us what an R.F.R. is?" Nick suggested. The bear brightened.

"Yeah! Right. Okay, listen up! R.F.R, also known as a 'General Order Romeo Foxtrot Romeo', stands for 'Radioed Full Retreat'. It's a signal for all soldiers to retreat to the nearest designated rally point…"

* * *

Sergeant Hoofwell had paired his personal unit, Fireteam Echo, with Fireteam Charlie. This allowed the donkey to keep an eye on Paddins, untested leader that he was, and get a feel for Nick and Judy, the newest and most unusual recruits on the squad.

As soon as the eight mammals entered their assigned building, an utterly forgettable office highrise, Hoofwell raised an arm, bringing the line to a halt.

"Paddins, Hopps, Wilde! Front and center." The three soldiers instantly jerked into motion, hustling to the front of the line and coming to a stop in front of the Sergeant.

"Sir!" they said in unison, quietly. Their superior turned directly to Paddins.

"Paddins, I understand this is your first mission as a unit leader. It's even harder than it looks, but you'll get used to it. You're a good soldier, and I have faith in you." The words were heartfelt, and their effect on Paddins was obvious. The short bear blinked rapidly, eyes wetter than they were a moment before.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down," said the corporal, voice steady. Hoofwell gave him a sharp nod, then turned to the two shortest mammals in his squad.

"I understand you two haven't completed basic training." Though it was made as a statement, it sounded like a question. Nick felt obliged to answer.

"Sir, that is correct," he said.

"I see," was the simple reply. Hoofwell regarded the two with great solemnity. The donkey understood very well that untrained soldiers were a risk to themselves and others out in the field. Normally, he would never allow such raw recruits on a mission like this, but his orders had been iron clad. The rabbit and fox were going, with or without his consent. That left him in the unenviable position of keeping them alive while also carrying out his objectives. All of this passed through his mind in about two seconds, then he reached a decision.

"You two stay in the back of the line. Watch my soldiers, learn from them. You're stuck with me, so I expect you to get up to speed, _pronto._ There's no losers in _my_ squad, understand?" His voice was firm, but not unkind. He was just making it clear what he expected of them.

"Yes, sir," the duo replied, though Judy was much more subdued than Nick. The fox noticed, his eyes flicking down to the rabbit. What he saw grabbed his attention. The rabbit's eyes were downcast, forehead pinched. Her breath was heavy, and she looked unsteady. Hoofwell noticed, too.

"Geez, Hopps. You look like you're gonna blow chunks. Calm down. Slow, deep breaths," the sergeant soothed. Judy followed his advice, taking in a few, calming breaths. The bunny looked up at her sergeant, feeling a little mortified.

"Sorry, sir, I-" she began, only to get cut off by the sergeant waving a hoof.

"Don't worry about it. Lots of soldiers get nervous on their first mission. Stony here," he waved at one of the soldiers on Fireteam Echo, a big, burly ram. "Shook so bad I was afraid he'd shoot me in the ass!" joked the donkey. His smile diminished when he saw Judy didn't look reassured.

"I appreciate that, sir, but I'm not nervous," she began. "I can hear something… Feeding." The soldiers all tensed, Hoofwell included. A very serious expression stole over his face, one matched by Judy.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Absolutely," she said. Hoofwell didn't waste anytime questioning her, instead turning his head to stare down his second in command, a powerfully built panther.

"Shade, you picking up anything?" He asked. The panther, ears already swiveling in holes special made in his helmet, shrugged and looked back.

"No, boss." The short answer seemed to intrigue the donkey, rather than annoy him. He turned back to Judy.

"Hopps, can you take us to the source?" he asked. Even though she knew the question was coming, the idea of moving closer to the repulsive sound of mammal's eating each other was almost enough to make her sick. Still, she was a soldier now. Whatever Judy Hopps did, she did it to the best of her ability. So she sucked it up and got to work. The bunny blew out a breath, looked her CO in the eye, and gave a single sharp nod.

"Yes, Sir."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
